Merry Christmas (Hyvää Joulua! Henrika)
by Spooky Mehta
Summary: This is short XMAS Story I have written for a friend as her Secret Santa XMAS Present. Enjoy.


Christian Grey looked out of his hotel window. He glanced at the clock and saw it was 3:00PM. It was already starting to turn dark. He hated the cold weather and this cold place. Place that took him away from his family and Ana. He had been working very hard for the past two weeks to put this deal into place. This was the biggest deal of GEH so far and had to long term potential to be tremendously profitable for GEH as well as the local Finnish region.

The deal had many facets and there were many parties who had different interests. He had to make sure each party would get something out of it. The STX Yard in Turku has had a long tradition of building some of the largest and most luxurious cruise ship the world had ever seen. It was the only yard in Europe that was capable of producing a 200,000 ton ships. They had a successful track record of delivering product on time and budget. Over the last 15 years, they had produced some of the best cruise ships in the world. Over the last several years, after losing a major contract, the yard had fallen on hard times and the owners STX were keen to divest of this asset.

The Finnish government wanted assurances on the survival of the yard. They wanted assurances that GEH was indeed a white knight and not a corporate raider that was looking to sell off the business assets. The Korean STX owners were keen to dispose the yard. Finally you had Royal Ocean Cruises who wanted to build 3 new 200,000 ton ships provided the financing and build costs could be agreed. The deal would create 10,000 new jobs in the region so the Finnish legislators were very interested in getting the deal to work. They were providing several tax incentives and finances. Without this deal, the yard would close and lead to a loss of 5000 jobs within the region. This deal would also bet about 1 billion USD to GEH in profits over 7 years. He along with Ross had worked tireless over last two weeks to strike out an agreement acceptable to all parties. The facilities at Hotel Kamp in downtown Helsinki has become their business office and conference room. Finally the deal was signed between all parties and Mr. Grey could finally go back home to his wife and children just in time for Christmas Eve morning.

He had one final meeting left. He needed to complete the agreement with project management company of securing the necessary building works required to modernize the yard as well oversee the construction of new GEH offices in Kauniainen, a commercial hub short distance from Hensinki Central. Normally He would let GEH project management office handle the details however he wanted local expertise and the company while small was recommended by Elliot. He had read the draft contract and terms looked good. Only thing pending was actually signing the paperwork.

While waiting in the Hotel conference room, he was about to make a quick call to Ana to inform her about the good news as well are hear her voice. After two weeks for forced celibacy he was in desperate need of some release however he looked at the clock and realized it was still too early on the west coast. He'd have to wait until later.

He waited for his guest to arrive. At 4:00 PM sharp, two people entered the conference suite. One was a older gentlemen in his late 50s who he knew was the Founder and Owner of Espoo Management. He was accompanied by a young Finnish woman in her 30s. He got up and reached out to make introductions.

"Mr. Grey, please allow me to introduce myself. I am Rami Laitinen and this is my assistant Henrika Sayed." Christian cordially shook hands with both of them and led them to the conference table to discuss the contract.

* * *

My wristwatch shows 10:02 PM and I am still at work. Normally at this time of the year I would be cutting back on my hours and spending time my family however fate had other plans for me this Christmas. Two days ago, I remember when the boss approached me and asked me to work on some new contract translations. Our regular translator was off on holiday leave and being proficient in four languages, the job fell to me. Normally I would not undertake this amount of extra work, regardless of the money. While money is nice, my time with family was far more important.

Rami, my boss had explained that obtaining this contact would be the single biggest achievement for the firm. It would cement our position in the Industry and firmly establish us in the top tier. It would mean continued employment for everyone as well as better perks and wages. We badly needed this contract as this had been a lean year. So for the sake of my company and my colleagues, I am here slaving away on the GEH contact at 10:20 at night when I would much rather be at home relaxing and maybe taking a sauna.

Finally, at 11:30pm I finish the contracts and head home. Tomorrow, my boss has asked me to attend the final negotiation meeting since I know all the details and have a photographic memory to recall facts. We are meeting our client at 4:00PM at Hotel Camp. I will be my last meeting before I am off on break until the New year's. Meeting is early enough that it will give me a chance to do some shopping in town before I get home.

I arrive at 3:45PM at Hotel Kamp and wait for my boss in the lobby who approaches five minutes later. We take the elevators to the conference level and enter the GEH conference Suite to meet our client.

As I enter the suite, the man sitting at the conference table mesmerizes me. The man oozes sex appeal from every pore of his body and the things I could do… but I quickly but my professional facade and shake his proffered hand as my boss introduces us.

The meeting progresses quickly as my boss runs the negotiation confirming the odd fact with me when required. Within a brief twenty minutes the meeting is over and the contract is signed. We bid a quick good bye to Mr. Grey and part our way. I head over to the Stockmann, one of the the largest and best stores in Helsinki to do my shopping.

I am busy looking in the homeware section at a selection plates I am considering for my home, lost in my thoughts when out of nowhere I see someone standing in front of me politely trying to draw my attention. "Ms. Sayed? Hello I am Christian Grey. We were at meeting earlier today."

Oh My God. It's him. Mr. sex on legs. I take a deep breath and try to find my professional voice. "Mr Grey. Yes. Fancy seeing you again, it's a small world." He flashes me his biggest smile, and asks "Can I please ask you to indulge me with a favour? I am looking for something traditionally Finnish as a present for my wife. Would you be able to provide me maybe some ideas?"

"Sure I would be happy to help. What does are your wife tastes?"

"She likes simple and elegant things with soft and subtle lines."

"Hmm. Traditionally I would say a glass bird. Something perhaps by Toikka who is famous for her crystal design. Some of the birds are extremely rare and worth a lot as collectors' items, however that does seem a bit impersonal." I give it some more thought.

"How about some lovely traditional Finnish Artisan Jewellery. Some Kalevala jewellery would be perfect. They are inspired by the iron age and the prosperous Viking era designs."

"The Jewellery section is just one level up, I will take you there."

We proceed one level up to the Jewellers Boutique that is displaying the Kalevala Jwellery . There is one piece in the windows that instantly catches his eye. It's a simple and elegant design and seems perfectly suited to his wife's taste.

"That's the one. Ana will love it."

"It's quite appropriate, after all it is the brightest star in the Northern Sky." I nod my head in approval. "Well Mr. Grey, good luck, I shall be on my way to continue my shopping. Merry Christmas or as we say in Finland, Hyvää Joulua!".

I depart the boutique to continue my shopping, but I can't resist taking a look back at that man. Oh If only we were both single the things I could do with that body… sigh...


End file.
